A wide variety of media devices are available for users to consume an ever growing selection of content. These media devices may include televisions, tablet computers, personal computers, electronic book readers, gaming consoles, set-top boxes, media players, portable media players, smartphones, and so forth. Each of these devices may have various functions which may be controlled.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout. For ease of reference, the first numeral in each reference number indicates the first figure in which that reference number appears.